


Little Things

by PrinceofPurpleProse



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Eventual Adora/Catra (She-Ra), F/F, Fem, Fluffy, Handcuffs, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, One Shot, Power Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Princess Adora (She-Ra), catradora, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofPurpleProse/pseuds/PrinceofPurpleProse
Summary: An intimate moment between Catra and Adora. One shot.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/She-Ra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Little Things

Adora bit down gently down on her bottom lip. She shifted and felt the ropes scratch against her wrists. Her feet brushed against the sheets, pushing them off the bed. 

Somewhere across the room she could hear Catra rummaging around in a drawer. 

“Let’s see…” she mumbled. “Oh dear, I’m  _ soooo _ sorry. Guess that  _ was _ a little mean, huh, Adora,‘cuz, you know, you’re blindfolded.” 

“Fuck you.”

“Oh, come on, Adora. Don’t be that way.” 

The bed creaked, and Adora felt Catra’s knee brushing against her upper thigh. A hand gripped Adora’s chin, pulling her closer. 

“I love watching you squirm,” she breathed into her ear, lips just barely touching skin. 

Adora felt Catra’s palm slide over her throat. She gulped, and heard Catra click her tongue. 

_ Tsk _ .  _ Tsk _ .  _ Tsk _ . 

She let out a gasp as the hand around her neck tightened. 

“You’re so transparent,” Catra chuckled. 

Before Adora could respond, Catra brushed her lips against Adora’s. Desperate to reach, Adora tilted her head upwards, pressing her neck harder into catras grip. She kissed Catra, who’s teeth nipped down on her bottom lip. When Adora gasped yet again, Catra’s tongue gently flicked Adora’s.

“Awww” — and, here, breath hot on Adora’s lips, Catra ran her nails down her neck, down her stomach — “what do we have here?” Her thumb flicked the hem of Adora’s panties. “Did you buy these just for me?”

“What” — and, here, Adora whimpered as Catra gently rubbed her through the fabric — “I didn’t.”

“Oh,” Catra murrmeded into her neck, “but I think you did.” Her teeth scraped against the nape of Adora’s neck. “It’s so cute that you wanna please me.”

She bucked her hips, pressing harder into Catra’s fingertips. Her breath hitched — “Fuck, right  _ there _ !” — and, suddenly, the friction stopped. “H-hey! Put that  _ back _ !”

_ Smack! _

A cry escaped Adora’s lips. The stinging in her cheek sent shivers throughout her body. She shuddered, grabbing the ropes keeping her tethered to the bed. 

“Don’t give me commands, Adora.” Catra said, sternly. Her palm slid over Adora's pink cheek. Gently, she caressed the tender spot. She leaned in close, shifting the weight on the bed. 

Pressed softly into her forehead, Adora felt Catra smirk. She bit her lip when she felt Catra’s nose glide downwards, over the temple, down the side of the face. There was a pause, where Adora felt the slight exhale on the lobe of her ear, just before Catra bit down. She gave a gentle lick of the ear, before kissing her way down to the crook of her neck, and, then—.

a firm  _ bite _ . 

“— _ Catra! _ ” Adora moaned.

In response, Catra left light kisses on her collarbone. A smirk played on her lips when Adora arched her back. 

Adora let out a shuddering breath. Every inch of her craved Catra. Tugging at the ropes, a soft whimper escaped her, startled by the sensation of Catra’s nails on her sides. 

Catra pushed firmly down on Adora’s thighs. Her nose traced the edges of her panties. She kissed the inside of her thighs, giving gentle nips here and there. 

Finally, she kissed Adora through the fabric.With her teeth, she pulled the panties downwards. She ran her finger nails down Adora’s sides as she slid her nose further down. Catra gave Adora a gentle nip on her hip. 

Her fingertips  _ burned _ with the desperate need to  _ touch _ , to  _ explore _ . She needed to feel Catra’s hair through her fingers. She needed to grab Catra’s hands, which were holding her down, firmly, strong palms on her thighs. 

A lick...

followed by a kiss...

Adora rolled her hips forward.

“ _ Please… _ ”

“Hmmm?” Catra murmured, lazily drawing circles on Adora’s inner thigh. “Is there something you want?” 

“Catra,” adora said, breathless. “For the love of Greyskull, don’t you  _ dare _ stop.” 

She let out a laugh and rubbed her palms up and down Adora’s thighs. “Come say that to my face.” She paused. “Oh, right,” she mocked. “You can’t. Because you’re tied up.”

She watched Adora’s face scrunch up. Her cheeks were red with desperation. Her body was almost vibrating off the bed with desire. 

“I bet I could tease you like this all night long,” she started running her thumb over Adora’s sensitive nub. “Keep you right on the” — she slid two fingers inside — “edge.” She gently rocked her hand back and forth. 

Adora threw her head back and moaned. She rocked her hips, meeting every single one of Catra’s thrusts. She rolled her hips, desperate for those fingers to hit the right spot. Her breath felt hot in her throat. 

Catra switched pace, much slower than before. She laughed when Adora wiggled, trying desperately to keep the same eager rhythm. 

“Bet I can make you beg.” 

“Oh, shut” — she rolled her hips — “ _ up _ .”

“You’re so wet,” she said, quite happily. She slowly pulled out, much to Adora’s dismay. She lifted her hand to her lips, and then dragged her tongue around her finger tips and moaned. “Fuck. You taste so good.”

Adora let our one shaky breath after another. Every nerve in her body tingled. She ached for Catra’s touch. 

The bed shifted. There was no mistaking the fact that Catra grabbed something off the nightstand. Something smooth brushed against Adora’s inner thighs. There was a soft  _ click  _ and the gentle  _ hum _ of vibrations filled the room. 

Catra swirled her tongue around the top of the dildo. She licked the full length, and then said simply: 

“You’ll like this.” 

The dildo slid in with ease, as Adora was slick with desire. She arched backwards, moaning. The vibrations sent sparks through her lower abdomen. Quickly, she rocked back and forth. 

Watching eagerly, Catra felt her body pulse. She groaned when she saw Adora’s eyes roll back with pleasure. She licked her lips, which tasted faintly of her girlfriend. 

“That’s right, Adora, fuck yourself.”

Of course, she obeyed. Desperate for release, she rolled her pelvis. She gripped the ropes for support.

Without Adora noticing, Catra’s free hand had removed the blindfold. She met every thrust with equal passion, and she watched Adoras eyes flicker open. 

Blue eyes, half lidded with desire, met Catra’s hungry gaze. 

“Catra…” she begged between each thrust. “Catra…  _ please. _ ” She threw her head back almost violently. “Please, I’m so close.”

“You wanna come?”

“Yes…  _ Please _ !”

“Oh, Adora, why don’t you be a  _ good girl _ and come for me.”

Panting, Adora rolled her hips even harder. Like a rubber band, pulled taut, she kept feeling the build up. She arched her back. 

“Kiss me?”

“Gladly.”

Catra’s lips came crashing down onto Adora’s. She felt Adora rock faster and harder. Finally, her lips parted, a soft  _ oh _ escaped. Catra took advantage of her open mouth and ran her tongue over her front teeth. Her tongue flicked the tip of Adora’s. She felt the pace soften. 

Breathlessly, she whispered, nose to nose with Adora, “Fuck, you’re so sexy when you come.”

Unable to move, Adora remained motionless, shuddering.

Speechless

Catra kissed the tip of Adora’s nose. Slowly, she untied Adora, leaving light kisses on the red marks on her wrists. Grabbing a blanket, Catra settled herself next to Adora, covering the both of them up. Nestled into her girlfriend's chest, Catra poked at Adora’s cheek. 

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

A subtle, breathless nod. 

“Good.” She nuzzled into Adora’s chest, giving a gentle kiss here and there. The rise and fall of her chest was soothing. 

Comfortable. 

She smiled and whispered, “You know, I can still taste you on my tongue.”

Adora shifted, pulling Catra closer. Eventually, Adora’s hands found their way into Catra’s hair. She took a stabilizing breath, inhaling Catra’s scent: faintly of vanilla. 

Now or never. 

Quickly, the weight shifted on the bed. 

“Hey!” Catra snapped. The movement caught her by surprise. “What are you—”

A kiss stole the words from her lips. Strong hands grabbed her wrists, pinning her to the bed. She tugged her arms, but to no avail. Catra looked up, dazed, her hair wildly spread across the bed. Adora’s grip shifted, holding both of Catra’s wrists firmly with one hand. 

“Oh, Catra…” Adora laughed, brushing a strand of hair off of Catra’s cheek. “Don’t you know? It’s my turn.”


End file.
